marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus Panhellenios (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Zeus | Aliases = Jupiter (Roman name), Modi Thorson, Jove, Deus, Zeus of All the Greeks, Storm, "Zoos", "Red-beard" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus, ; formerly | Relatives = Category:Zeus FamilyOuranos (grandfather, deceased); Gaea (grandmother); Cronus (father);Category:Cronus Family Rhea (mother);Category:Rhea Family Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Japet, Oceanus, Odinson (uncles); Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Dione, Phoebe (aunts); Hera (wife, sister);Category:Hera Family Hades (brother, son-in law); Neptune (brother); Hestia, Demeter (sisters); Persephone (daughter by Demeter, sister-in-law); Apollo (son by Leto); Ares, Hephaestus (sons by Hera); Artemis (daughter by Leto); Athena (daughter by Metis); Dionysus (son by Semele); Erida, Eris, Hebe (daughters by Hera); Helen of Troy (daughter by Leda); Hercules (son by Alcmena); Hermes (son by Maia); Venus (daughter by numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Olympus | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 560 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Supreme monarch of the Olympian Pantheon, God of the heavens, Category:Heaven Deities sky, Category:Sky Deities weather, Category:Weather Deities thunder and storm | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Lyceum, Arcadia (modern Greece) | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Venus #5 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Born ten of thousands years ago, Zeus was the youngest son of the Titans Cronus, who ruled Olympus and Rhea. The Titans were the offspring of the sky god Ouranos and the primeval earth goddess, Gaea. Cronus overthrew his father's rule by fatally wounding him. The dying Ouranus prophesied that Cronus would likewise be overthrown by one of his own children. As a result, upon the birth of each of his own children, Cronus had the infant imprisoned in Tartarus, the most dismal section of the extra dimensional underworld known as Hades. The offspring he sent there were Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Cronus's wife, Rhea concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Zeus on Mount Lycaeum in Arcadia, an area of the land now known as Greece. Rhea gave the infant Zeus to the safekeeping of Gaea who hid him on the island of Crete. "]] Titanomachy Zeus grew to adulthood among the shepherds of Mount Ida, Crete, and then set about taking revenge on Cronus. Zeus went down into Tartarus and freed his siblings, who had all now grown to adulthood, Zeus also freed the three one-eyed giants called Cyclopes and the three hundred-handed giants called Hekatonchieres, all six of whom Cronus had imprisoned there for fear they would help overthrow him. The grateful Cyclopes taught Zeus how to wield his energy-manipulating powers in battle. Zeus and his allies fought a ten-year war with the Titans which ended with Zeus's victory. He imprisoned most of the male Titans in Tartarus and established himself in the small "pocket" dimension of Olympus as supreme ruler of the Olympian race. Offspring Zeus married the goddess Hera, but he engaged in many affairs with goddesses, titans, nymphs and mortal women and produced various famous offspring. By Hera, he sired Ares, Eris, Hebe and Hephaestus. His first lover was Metis, a Titan he sired Athena. A relationship with Dione, a Titan produced Aphodite. He was involved with Leto and sired the twins; Apollo and Artemis. He was also involved with Maia a Nymph and sired Hermes. Typhon Typhon the last of the Titans threatened Olympus. Typhon lost the final battle against Zeus was banished from Olympus and swore vengeance. The mortals would know about this battle as a myth but mistakenly they thought that Typhon had one hundred draconian heads. Thurian Age 50,000 B.C., the inhabitants of Atlantis seemingly worshiped Jupiter. Hyborian Age For some reasons, Alexander of Macedon and his armies were briefly sent to the Hyborian Age, 10,000 years before their era, and the descendants of those who stayed there invoked "Zoos", a god unknown to Conan. Around 8000 BC, at the end of the Hyborian Age beings known as the Olympians traveled from the interdimensional realm of Olympus via a nexus located on Mount Olympus to Earth. They began interacting with the humans of the region who began to worship them. Ancient Greece Zeus engaged in many love affairs with mortal women. Zeus became infuriated with Alchmena wife of Amphitryon, king of Thebes, Greece. He seduced her by taking the form of her husband. She gave birth to Hercules. It was revealed he created him to be the champion of mankind. Zeus had an affair with Semele the daughter of King Cadmus of Thebes, who impregnated her and sworn to grant her her every wish. Tricked by Zeus' jealous wife Hera, she asked Zeus to reveal himself to her in all his glory and perished. . Her son Dionysus was born there, rescued by Hermes at the behest of Zeus. He eventually reunited with his father atop Mount Olympus. Eternals Zeus also learned that Greece's Mount Olympus, the location of the main inter-dimensional nexus between the Olympian dimension and Earth, lay near Olympia, the principal city of the Eternals. Zeus and his daughter Athena, goddess of wisdom, held a meeting with Zuras, the leader of the Eternals, and his daughter Thena. Noticing the strong physical resemblance between Zeus and Zuras and between Azura and herself, Athena suggested that the Olympian gods and the Eternals form an alliance whereby the Eternals would act as the gods' representatives on Earth. The other three enthusiastically agreed, and Azura took her current name of Thena to signify the signing of the pact. However, over the years many ordinary human beings came to think of many Eternals not as the gods' representatives but as the gods themselves. This led to a growing resentment by the gods towards the Eternals which recently erupted into a brief war. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. Zeus became "Jupiter" Christianity When Christianity finally replaced the worship of the Olympian gods in the Roman Empire, Zeus decided that the time had come for the Olympians to break most of their ties with Earth. Since the worship of the Olympian gods had died out, Zeus forbade his brother Pluto, ruler of Hades, the Olympian underworld, from collecting any more of the souls of the dead from Earth. Pluto obeyed the edict resentfully. Finally, the bitter Pluto convinced himself that Zeus had proven himself to be an incompetent leader by allowing the worship of the Olympians to come to an end. Zeus, noting Pluto's increasingly ominous rebelliousness, warned him against attempting to overthrow him. Nonetheless, Pluto has attempted unsuccessfully to overthrow Zeus, as has Zeus's own son, the war god Ares. Age of Vikings A millennium ago Zeus' son Hercules led a band of warriors he had transported through time from ancient Greece to battle Norsemen who were under the protection of the Asgardian god Thor. This conflict led to war between the Asgardians and Olympians. Zeus secretly met with Odin, ruler of the Asgardians, and the two gods not only put an end to the war, but also formed an alliance to defend Earth from the danger posed by the alien Celestials. Third Host 10th century In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Zeus attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. 20th century For reasons unknown, Zeus had gone on an extended leave of absence, leaving Olympus under the command of Aphrodite during a period in which the Olympians began adopting their Roman names. Eventually Aphrodite, as Venus, relocated Olympus to the planet named after her. She soon grew bored and returned to Earth to find real love. In 1949, Zeus (now calling himself Jupiter) learned of this and was furious. He appeared before Venus and demanded that she return to Olympus at once, but she refused, stating that she had work on Earth to do by helping lovers stay together. Jupiter then offered her a challenge that she could not find the perfect couple and keep them together in a week. Venus did find this couple in Meg Saunders and Danny Fine. In an effort to make Venus lose, Jupiter sent Apollo and Daphne to Earth in mortal guises to try and break the couple up. However, Venus saw through the attempt and foiled it winning her right to stay on Earth. Jupiter was more benevolent to Venus' mission thereafter, but regularly tested her right to remain on Earth. Having previously banished the Asgardian god Loki to Hades, Jupiter was forced to let him loose due to a loophole in his banishment by allowing Venus to remain on Earth. Loki then set about spreading hate across the Earth until Venus promised to be his queen in Hades. Jupiter then intervened telling Venus that she passed her test and banished Loki to Hades once more. Next when Jupiter's daughter Joya accused Venus of forsaking her godhood for the love of mortal Whitney Hammond, Jupiter wearily agreed to have a trial to prove Joya's accusations. Both Venus and Whitney Hammond were brought to Olympus to stand trial. However, the trial abruptly ended when Loki invaded Olympus. Joya, seeing the errors of her was disguised herself as Venus and offered herself as a bride to Loki to stop the invasion. Soon after, Hammond proved his devoted love to Venus and Jupiter returned the couple to Earth. In 1950, Jupiter became more of a help to Venus, often coming to her aid whenever she summoned him. When Venus was attempting to reunite long lost lovers, Rona Sanders and George Huston, she found herself in trouble due to the fact that Huston had fallen in love with her and refused to love Rona, who was dying of an illness. Apparently, only George's love for Rona could cure her. Venus called on Jupiter for aid and he imbued Rona with a portion of Venus' powers causing George to love her and cure her of her illness at the same time. Later, when Apollo requested to return to Earth to once more try and win Venus' love, Jupiter denied the request. In order to get around this, Apollo made a deal with the demon Zoroba to possess his body while Apollo's spirit was sent to Earth. Zoroba took the opportunity to bring Loki to Olympus and posing as Apollo attempted to convince Jupiter to allow Loki to leave his exile in Hades and reside on Olympus. However, Venus eventually exposed the plot and forced Apollo to return to his body, and Jupiter once more banished Loki back to Hades. Shortly thereafter, Venus and rocket scientist Rodney Dover found themselves stranded on the moon and imperiled by a volcanic eruption. Jupiter was summoned once more and he stopped the flow of lava then dispatched Mercury to return Venus and Rodney to Earth. Earth was once more in peril when scientist Michael Templar built a device that threatened to hurtle the Earth into the sun. Venus sought Jupiter's aid to stop this, but it was beyond his power to stop the Earth's path to destruction. Instead, he had Mercury take Venus to the man responsible to try and get him to stop the disaster. As Earth edged closer to extinction, Jupiter appealed to Venus to return to Olympus, warning her that even an immortal goddess might not be able to survive plunging into the sun. However, Venus eventually convinced Michael to build the device and saved the Earth. Not long after Olympus was endangered by creatures that were literally spawned from the mind of mad scientist Buffanoff. Jupiter recruited the aid of Apollo and the Asgardian thunder god Thor to defend Olympus from the creatures. When the creatures proved to be too powerful to stop, Venus saved Olympus by tricking them into following her back into the Professor's dying brain where the creatures also perished. In 1951 Jupiter could not aid Venus when she was trapped in the nation of Cassarobia due to the fact that Loki had placed a spell over the region that prevented the Gods from using their powers there. However, Jupiter appealed to Loki's love for Venus when she was captured by Cassarobia's sultan and convinced him to remove the spell, saving Venus from joining sultan's harem. Jupiter next aided Venus by freeing her from the hypnotic control of Romany hypnotist Roberto. Later he allowed Venus to seek the aid of Mars and Thor to stop insane inventor John Dark and his mechanized army, and Thor again when the Earth was terrorized by the Creeping Death. Venus also sought counsel from Jupiter prior to undertaking a mission to the planet Mars. Jupiter helped Venus, when she was almost strangled to death by the Raoul Hamud, by teleporting her to Olympus in order to save her life. Later when Venus captured Adonis after he ran amok on Earth, she turned him over to Jupiter for punishment. Soon after, Zeus ceased offering his assistance to Venus for reasons unexplained. He eventually resumed using his traditional Grecian name after this period. Modern Era Zeus remained the ruler of the Olympian gods and of Olympus itself, as well as a staunch ally of the Asgardians. He set up the Olympia Corporation to maintain a small presence on Earth. An alternate future of the 24th century has been glimpsed in which Zeus and the other Olympian gods, except for Hercules, left Olympus for another plane of existence. Hercules remained behind to father a new race of gods. Whether or not the Olympian gods would come to such an end in our universe is as yet unknown. Recently, Zeus led the Olympian gods in battle against the forces of Mikaboshi. With the aid of the remaining gods of the Japanese pantheon, who had been attacked and decimated by Mikaboshi's forces, the Olympians were victorious. Zeus sustained severe injuries at the hands of Mikaboshi and died. His brother, Pluto took him as a prisoner and put him on a mock trial, to be judged by all his old enemies and other various villains. Despite Hercules' defense of his father, and Zeus' words on his own behalf (that without Zeus (as God) their lives would be ruled by blind coincidence), the jury decided against Zeus, and he was forced to drink the waters from the River Lethe, which erased his memory and regressed his body to that of a child's. He escaped with Hercules and they determined to hide him from Hera until young Zeus be a full-grown adult. While lacking his once-great strength, Zeus retained his ability to control the weather and summon lightning powerful enough to smite trolls and other monsters. He was recently returned to his previous form of a full-grown adult after the events of Chaos War and ruled the Olympians from the new Mount Olympus. When Hulk tried to force Zeus to help his family, Zeus then mocked his heroism and gave the green goliath a humiliating defeat in battle, but allowed his son, Hercules to rescue Hulk, believing that no torment that he gave to him could be worse than he simply being the Hulk. "Storm" Zeus chose to live in Seoul, South Korea under the identity as "Storm." It was there he became a celebrity adored by millions. One evening he was enjoying himself when he was contacted by Hermes. He arrived there to inform him of news of his son Hercules. No Road Home Because of the events of Avengers: No Surrender, the Goddess Nyx escaped imprisonment, vowing revenge on Olympus. She arrived with her children and they set out to murder all the gods that were there. Finally, with the help of her daughter Oizys who caused Zeus to fall into despair, she extracted information from Zeus about her hidden Night Shards, and after he promised her that his son, Hercules and the "Avengers of the Wronged" would avenge him, she snapped his neck, killing him. | Powers = Olympian Sky Father Physiology: As Olympian sky father and ruler of the Olympians, Zeus is the most powerful of all the Olympian gods. Indeed, in recent stories, he managed to defeat Hulk, and Galactus in combat (though it's worth noticing that Zeus was possessed by the Chaos King in the latter case). Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet classified him at the same power level of Galactus and Odin. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhumanly strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting 90 tons, without the use of any of his other powers. He is physically the second strongest of the Olympians, and surpassed only by his son, Hercules. However, he can match Hercules' strength by only boosting himself with his other powers; for example, Zeus overpowered the Hulk (it is supposed to be noted that the Hulk wasn't trying to test his strength against Zeus; instead, Hulk fought Zeus while being relatively calm at that time) while using his other powers during their fight, resulting the Hulk's innards to be broken and causing him to vomit up blood with few of Zeus's powerful hits. *'Superhuman Speed:' Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete, enabling him to run 111-115 mph. He was fast enough to easily catch Mjolnir that was thrown by Thor with his bare hands. *'Superhuman Agility:' Zeus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Zeus' Reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Godlike Stamina:' Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling to sustain almost indefinitely. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is matched only by his brothers, Pluto and Neptune and his sons, Ares, Hercules, and Hermes. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Like all Olympians, Zeus' skin, muscles, and bones are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength and weight. *'Invulnerability:' Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from tremendous heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance to injury among the Olympians is matched only by Pluto, Neptune, and Hercules. Zeus was able to withstand getting strike on the head by Thor's hammer, Mjolnir without sustaining any injury. He was durable enough to withstand a full powerful blast from Galactus, resulting the latter to be impressed and stated that "no mere skyfather could so easily shrug off the power of Galactus." *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite of Zeus's invulnerability, he can be injured. Like all Olympians, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency, enabling him to heal all injuries. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Olympians, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Pluto. *'Self Sustenance:' Zeus is almost completely self sustained, he does not require air, and does not need to eat or drink. *'True Immortality:' Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Zeus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He has even been reborn at times. *'Vast Magical Manipulation:' Zeus possesses vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the magic-wielding powers of any other Olympian. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of Zeus's powers have as yet been depicted. His vast energy manipulation is so powerful that he overpowered Silver Surfer and Thor simultaneously with ease. **'Spell Casting:' Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. Zeus can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Olympian army. **'Energy Avatar:' He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. **'Shape-Shifting:' Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings (as when he impersonated Amphitryon, the husband of Hercules' mother Alcmena), of animals, or even of objects. **'Energy Projection:' In addition to being able to manipulate energy, he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively. His energy projection is vast enough to match Odin and Galactus as classified by Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet or destroy entire galaxies. **'Weather Mastery:' Zeus's ability to control the weather and summon lighting, rain, and various other weather elements. Thor has acknowledged that Zeus is more experienced in controlling the weather than him. **'Electrokinesis:' Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark, and his ability to manipulate lightning was shown to greatly exceed that of Thor, as shown when Zeus overpowered the Avengers including Thor and Namor with him using vast-level of electrokinesis. He also struck the Hulk down with just one lighting bolt. Zeus easily overpowered the Eternals, as if they were "mere straws in the storm-winds." He easily overpowered She-Hulk simply by using his electrokinesis to knock her out. **'Limited Precognition:' Zeus also has limited precognitive abilities, and in ancient times was the patron of an oracle at Dodona, through which he delivered prophesies. These abilities enabled Zeus, at the time of the Trojan War, to "remember" the Asgard-Olympus war which had occurred centuries afterwards. *'Flight:' Zeus has shown the ability to levitate and fly at will. *'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Zeus can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Zeus is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and is particularly skilled at employing his vast energy manipulating abilities including lighting bolts in combat situations, making him virtually invincible. He is shown to have enough skill to defeat the Hulk in hand to hand combat. | Strength = Class 90; Zeus is capable of lifting 90 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation using his own powers. | Weapons = Thunderbolts made by Hephaestus. | Notes = * Like Humans, an Olympian can be stronger and weigh more depending on His/Hers current level of conditioning, which fluctuates depending on the Olympians current training regime, at his weakest, he can lift about 90 tons and weighs in at only 560 lbs, at his strongest, he can lift over 100 tons and weighs in exactly 660 lbs, with a perfect and optimal musculature, this weight being the result of his super dense Olympian skin, bone, and 100% lean, defined, and perfectly proportioned muscle. * Though an Olympian's hair does not change after he/she has reached adulthood, Zeus has sometimes been seen with long hair, due to his powers of shapeshifting. | Trivia = | Links = * Zeus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Wikipedia:Zeus (Marvel Comics) }} Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Self Sustenance Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Chaos King Category:Killed by Typhon Category:Chaos War casualties Category:Atmokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Power Bestowal Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs Category:Teleporters Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Atlantean Deities Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities